See you again
by mistycznywidelec
Summary: Modern AU; Zdegradowany, wyniszczony Altaïr pewnej obfitej w wydarzenia nocy natrafia na dawno zapomnianego znajomego.


-Ludzie to gnoje!

Kolejny cichy łyk, kolejne pięć sekund nieodwracalnie utracone w tej cholernej spelunie.  
Ktoś trzasnął drzwiami, ktoś huknął kuflem o kontuar.

\- Spierdalaj!

Ktoś stracił robotę i równolegle ktoś miał ochotę go za to pobić, a raczej za użalanie się nad tym w miejscu publicznym.  
Schylił się. Butelka niczym jaskółka przefrunęła nisko nad jego głową, po czym rozbiła się w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu - lecz wnioskując z przytłumionego dźwięku tłukącego się szkła były to czyjeś plecy. W odpowiedzi z jego prawej strony nadeszła fala obelg i pięści.

Ujrzał szkliste dno kufla wyłaniające się spod ostatnich kropel złocistego płynu. Wśród wrzasków i ton mięsa rzucanego we wszystkie strony, spróbował przypomnieć sobie kiedy - i co ważniejsze, jak - się tu znalazł. Sięgnął do resztek pamięci niezmytych jeszcze przez jakąś nieznaną siłe i oczywiście przez alkohol.

Barman gwizdnął przeciągle na rozeźlony tłum jak na bydło.

Ktoś go rzucił. A jeżeli nie pamiętał kto, najwyraźniej nie był to nikt warty zapamiętania: niepokoiło go bardziej, dlaczego wprowadziło go to w ten stan.  
Przetarł wierzchem dłoni po przeciętych blizną ustach.

Stojący w kącie stół bilardowy padł kolejną ofiarą zamieszek.

Zabawne - czy ktokolwiek normalny mógłby go zostawiać? Czy miałby tyle zdrowego rozsądku?  
Cóż, jeżeli druga strona uznała, że nie jest dłużej go godna, tym lepiej dla niego.

Wraz z dotknięciem się szkła i wytartego drewna przypominał sobie cichą przysięgę założoną na rogu dziesiątej ulicy, dla siebie i samemu sobie: już nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu zbliżyć się do siebie i zawładnąć sobą w sposób, jakiemu uległ i jaki go zniszczył; sponiewierał i niczym szmatę wyrzucił w ścieki. Piękną odpłatę otrzymał za poświęcenie całego swojego serca.

Lecz nie odczuwał smutku ani nie użalał się nad sobą jakby uważał to czynności go niegodne.  
Nie tracił na to czasu.

Wrzask podniósł się.

\- Ej ty! Ahmed!

Wiedział, że skierowane to było do niego, lecz nie odpowiedział. Zamyślił się tylko, dlaczego ludzie wciąż nie dostrzegają różnicy pomiędzy Arabem a Syryjczykiem.

Potężna dłoń chwyciła jego bark i nim zdążył rzucić drobne na kontuar odwróciła go zamaszyście.  
Gdyby słowa jej właściciela wymierzone prosto w jego dumę trafiły celu, zapewne rzuciłby się z pięściami na tę prostacką górę mięsa. Lecz nie teraz, nie dzisiaj.  
Ze spokojem godnym największego stoickiego filozofa wystrzelił zaciśniętą w kamień pięść spod lady i poczuł tylko jak uderza ona najpierw w zwały tłuszczu, a zaraz potem w twardą kość szczęki. Niczym impuls uczucie trafienia rozeszło się wzdłuż jego ręki.

Zawsze jeden ruch, od dziecka tylko jeden ruch, jednym ruchem mógł powalić człowieka, jednym ruchem go zabić. Gdyby jego oponent to wiedział, nie zaatakowałby go na początku - lecz jego uprzedzenia na tle rasowym sprowadziły go do poziomu równego podłodze z wytartych dębowych desek; o ile nie znajdował się tam przedtem.  
Po dłuższej chwili wrzawa zamilkła, zanikła niczym dźwięk oddalającego się samolotu. Wszystkie pary oczu przeszywały górującą nad powalonym sylwetkę mężczyzny z blizną na ustach.

Jeden ruch.  
Rzucił garść ćwierćdolarówek na ladę i wyszedł w zupełnej ciszy, pozostawiając za sobą niedowierzanie szarej masy, która rozmazywała się coraz bardziej w jego pamięci w miarę stawiania kolejnych niepewnych kroków na oplutym chodniku.  
Bulwarze straceńców.

Alkohol zaczął panoszyć się w jego krwiobiegu.

Wybitą przez niego pustkę w jego czaszce natychmiast zajęła gra świateł i zapachów nizin Nowego Jorku, hucząc i rozrastając się, oszałamiając go coraz szybciej. Jego kroki tworzyły pijaną kanonadę.

Ktoś go porzucił, wyzuł i odstawił jak pustą butelkę. Nie, strącił go z okna, wyrzucił, pozostawił tylko tłuczone szkło, które chrzęściło teraz pod jego stopami.  
Był już niepotrzebny! Zużył się! Znudził!

Ludzie spieszący w górę ulicy trącali ramionami jakiegoś pijaczynę.

Tylko on mógł tasować karty! Grać, wymieniać, kiedy tylko potrzebował, chciał, nigdy na odwrót, jak oni śmieli, skurwysyny!

Naciągnął kaptur na głowę, nie da im spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Nikomu! Nikt nie był godny jego zaufania, żaden ze zmierzonych przez niego wzrokiem pionków mijających go na ulicy.

\- Uważaj jak leziesz, moczymordo!  
\- Czyż to nie żałosne?

Żałosne?! Dałby sobie rękę odkroić i zawinąć kikut w ozdobny papier żeby dosięgnąć tamtych ludzi, jednak oddalali się niczym duchy, pozostawiając tylko blizny po swoich słowach.

Ja wam...!

Przebił się przez jakąś zwartą grupkę przechodniów, rozbijając ich na wszystkie strony niczym biała bila, zamachnął się - z mniejszą gracją niż oczekiwał, ale co tam, liczy się efekt! On był królem efektów! Będąc na ulotnym celowniku spojrzeń wystrzelił pięść zza siebie, zaciskając oczy, wiedział że nie chybi, zaraz pokaże im swoją domniemaną żałosność, zaraz pokaże im ten jeden wyuczony ruch, nie mają prawa się z nim równać!

Pięść przebiła chłodne dymy oddechów i znalazła swój cel, jednak nie koniecznie właściwy.

Ale ktoś dostał w ryj, to się liczyło!  
Ludzie to przecież gnoje!

Ludzie wokół odsunęli się jakby od wybuchu, szybko oplatając go oburzonymi spojrzeniami i pogardliwymi szeptami, jakby zupełnie nie widzieli, co się przed chwilą stało - oto na ich oczach wymierzona została sprawiedliwość! Za wszystkie nieszczęścia, które na niego spadły, za cały alkohol, który w siebie wtłoczył przed nim teraz leżał ten, który oskarżył go o bycie żałosnym - człowieka wyzutego i zdradzonego, jak on śmiał! Lecz teraz leżał pod jego stopami, uniżony karą!

\- Auć... Koleś, padło ci na mózg?

Wait!  
Czy to ten głos popełnił straszną zbrodnię? Czy to ten, przestrzelony tak znajomym akcentem?  
Spojrzał na swą ofiarę.

Smagły, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna rozmasowywał sobie szczękę w dezorientacji. Wydawał się nie zdawać sobie sprawy z własnej winy.  
Szept wezbrał na sile jak fala po przypływie, on cofnął się, kiedy dotarł do niego jego własny błąd w sądzie.

\- Nic panu nie jest?! Przysięgam, taki pijaczek...  
\- To nic, może pani iść. Poradzę sobie.

Mężczyzna wstał, tłum się rozluźnił, szepty oddaliły się od niego kluczem niby pociąg mijamy w tunelu; jego wzrok przelotnie minął się z mglistym wzrokiem jego oprawcy, jednak pomimo różnic w trzeźwości nawiązania została między nimi nić porozumienia.

Długo to zajęło, zanim zorientował się dlaczego, choć gdyby w jego krwi nie pulsował alkohol, oszczędziłby sobie wpatrywania się w nieznajomego jak w niemożliwy do odczytania obraz.  
Mężczyzna nie obdarzył go nawet spojrzeniem; z wyraźnym poirytowaniem, nawet wściekłością, chwycił go za ramię i zaczął iść z nim w dół ulicy, holować niczym wraka. Bezużytecznie, beznamiętnie.

Podążali na przekór wartkiemu strumieniowi ludzi. Dziwnie znajomy mężczyzna trzymał go mocno, światła boleśnie eksplodowały w skroni jeden za drugim, świat zdawał się składać tylko z szeptów i cichych pomrukiwań, zadowolonych, pełnych dezaprobaty, znudzonych. Zastanowił się, czy znał go w przeszłym życiu, które teraz zdawało się być tylko mrugnięciem nawet nie swoim, lecz kogoś mijanego na głównej ulicy. Nie swoim życiu.  
Może spotkał go, gdy jeszcze był mieszkał w Syrii, gdy jeszcze bawił się w cokolwiek, co się tam działo. Może był cieniem jego przeszłości.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy mijane twarze zlały się w jedną rozmytą wstęgę, pełną nienawistnych spojrzeń i dźwięków pojedynczych słów wyrwanych z kontekstu.  
Jego przytomność przegrywała beznadziejną walkę z naruszającym szumem.  
I wkrótce światła naraz rozbłysły niczym rozsypane diamenty, jak światło lokomotywy przeszywającej noc; przestał czuć silną rękę mężczyzny na swojej, jego nogi zatańczyły w bezwładzie.

Nie pamiętał upadku, jakby go w ogóle nie było.

Co pamiętał, to gdy już jego powieki rozchyliły się niechętnie, natychmiast pożałowały swojej decyzji - mdłe, przygaszone światło rozlewające się na blade ściany było już niczym brzytwy dla jego źrenic, które w pewnym momencie skapitulowały. Delikatny, acz uporczywy szum nocy zmienił się w udar pompowania kolejnych litrów krwi i pulsacyjny, rozrywający ból w skroni.  
I wiadro piachu w ustach.

Co on tutaj robił? Chyba spał.

Co się stało? Porwała go ulica. Ktoś go rzucił?  
No, bywa. Trudno.

Przesunął palcami po regularnie kanelowanej tkaninie pod jego skórą. Sztruks. Ciężka, twarda forma na której leżał, sztruksowa kanapa, i ta pod którą leżał, wełniany koc. W pokoju było niepoprawnie zimno.

Usłyszał jęk otwieranych drzwi; podniósł obolałą głowę i ujrzał postawną sylwetkę mężczyzny, jego niedoszłej ofiary z tacą błogosławieństw w rękach.

\- Po takim czymś, nie dziwię się dlaczego cię wyrzucili.

Był to pierwszy raz od niewyobrażalnie długiej ilości czasu, kiedy do jego uszu dopłynął słodki ojczysty arabski, zanurzył się w jego dźwięku i pozwolił myślom odlecieć do domu, do jego ziemi, ale i do instytucji, z której został, najłagodniej rzecz ujmując, wydalony.

Mężczyzna położył tacę na małym stoliku obok sofy, równie minimalistycznym w formie i sam zajął miejsce na fotelu naprzeciwko.  
Upojny zapach kawy dobił jego nosa, a zaalarmowane zmysły kazały sięgnąć ręką po kubek.  
To właśnie było przyczyną mocnego uderzenia w dłoń, jakie poczuł zaraz potem.

\- To moja kawa.

Cofnął dłoń i ziewnął przeciągle.

\- A gdzie moja?  
\- Nie zasłużyłeś.

Obruszył się, jak on w ogóle śmiał. Ciemnowłosy upił łyk, nie spuszczając go z oczu kiedy podniósł się, cały czas okryty kocem. Wyglądał, zresztą równie dobrze pachniał jak bezdomny kot z głową przeszpiloną sążnistym kacem.  
Zdziwił go dźwięk własnego głosu, zachrypianego, gdy wydukał łamanym arabskim:

\- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

Widok stoickich, nieskończenie ciemnym oczu obdarzających go politowaniem przeszył go mocniej niż sam kac. Mężczyzna odłożył do połowy opróżnioną filiżankę, nieco obtłuczoną z lewej strony i pochylił się nad stołem, opierając ręce na kolanach.

Mógł mu się przyjrzeć, zanim pochłonął odpowiedź. Smagła twarz jakby wykuta w granicie, ostry zarys szczęki, raźny wzrok spod kruczoczarnych włosów. Typowy arab, ktoś by powiedział, lecz on sprawnym wzrokiem dostrzegł dziwną estetykę w tych sztywnych liniach, egzotycznych, mocnych, innych, narysowanych ręką jakiegoś pogańskiego bóstwa -innymi słowy, podobał mu się.

\- Malik Al Sayf.

Podniósł głowę niczym spłoszony zając, gdy usłyszał jego imię. Już wiedział, dlaczego od wczoraj wydawał mu się tak znajomy - i rzeczywiście, był on echem jego dawnego życia w odległej Syrii.

\- Przyszedłeś mnie znaleźć, nie?

Malik prychnął z oburzeniem, jak zraniony dandys.

\- Nawet gdyby zaoferowano mi cały nasz budżet nie przebyłbym centymetra w twoim kierunku. Faktem, że dostałem od ciebie w szczękę kierował tylko czysty przypadek, tak samo jak moją obecnością tutaj i ogólnym twoim istnieniem.

Słowa opuściły krtań Malika tak szybko i płynnie, że siedzący musiał jeszcze raz przesylabizować je sobie w pamięci, aby w końcu zrozumieć, co do niego powiedziano.

\- Czyli... jeszcze raz, co ty tu robisz?

Filiżanka niczym pięść grzmotnęła o szklany blat, jednak jej właściciel pozostał niewzruszony jak blok marmuru. Odchrząknął, jakby torował bród dla rzeki sarkazmu, jednak ta nie wypłynęła.

\- Mieszkam. Altaïrze Ibn La'Ahadzie, ja tutaj mieszkam i zapamiętaj sobie, że jesteś tutaj na mojej łasce.

O cholera. Mężczyzna pamiętał jego imię, lecz on sam nie. Najwyraźniej Malik był w tym lepszy, albo sam postarał się wcześniej go zapamiętać.  
Mając już tę podstawową informację, pewne podłoże, którego mu dotychczas brakowało odważył się skrzyżować spojrzenie z czarnookim mężczyzną;  
posiadając ją, może wreszcie uda mu się skierować tę sytuację w pożądanym kierunku.

\- Więc ciebie też zwolnili?

Każda wypowiedź Malika była poprzedzona małym łykiem z filiżanki, choć znajdująca się w nim kawa już dawno stała się zimniejsza od lodowców Grenlandii i sądząc po zapachu, mogła mieć podobny skład.

\- Jestem tutaj na przepustce, na razie wzięli kogoś na moje zastępstwo.

\- I naprawdę liczysz, że wrócisz?

Minimalistyczna, regularna w kształcie ciężka cisza, słychać było jedynie jak obaj mężczyźni oddychają powoli, choć ten na fotelu robił to o wiele ciężej i głębiej, jakby chciał zaznaczyć każdy wdech i długi wydech.

\- Oczywiście. Przecież to tylko tymczasowe zwolnienie.

\- Czy odzywali się ostatnio?

\- Co?

Strzał spojrzeniem w stronę Altaïra.  
\- Jaki czas już upłynął, od tego momentu. Ile tygodni? Miesięcy? Może mam kiepskie oko, ale całkiem nieźle się już tu urządziłeś, zupełnie jakbyś miał zamiar zostać.

\- Dwa lata.

Może dobrze, że kawa nie trafiła do jego rąk, bo gdyby jednak miała trafić, właśnie pokrywałaby cały stół i kawałek Malika.

\- I nadal czekasz? Od tamtego czasu?!

 _[Nie odpowiedział. Od tamtego czasu, czyli od czasu tragicznego w skutkach wypadku jeszcze w trakcie ich wspólnej służby - Altaïr przypłacił niesubordynację uszkodzeniem pamięci krótkotrwałej, jednak Malik wyszedł cało - inaczej niż jego brat._

 _Wiedział, że za spowodowanie incydentu jego dawny przyjaciel został wydalony, a on sam - zwolniony terminowo. Jednak termin minął bezpowrotnie, a odpowiedzi nie było, tak naprawdę nie dostał żadnej nawet wzmianki na temat powrotu.  
Znalazł pracę, kupił mieszkanie. Zaczął własne życie, z daleką perspektywą ponownej służby jak starym, wyblakłym obrazem powieszonym na ścianie, na którą już nikt nie patrzył i starał się tylko ścierpieć narastającą, ogłaszającą samotność, niczym komornika dobijający się do jego drzwi.]_

Altaïr szybko wstał, nieco trącając chybotliwy stolik i usiadł obok mężczyzny. On sam nigdy nie liczył na powrót i już przyzwyczaił się do tej myśli, pozwalając sobie uciec wgłąb otchłani potężnego miasta, nawiązując spontaniczne kontakty, tak intensywne i krótkie jak sztuczne ognie, które na sekundę rozświetlają niebo, by zaraz mógł o nich zapomnieć.  
Zapomnieć.  
Może tylko to chciał robić.  
To przez niego skończyli tutaj, ale to również on mógł pomóc im obu się wydostać. Może nie z miasta, nie z kraju, ale na pewno ze stałej, ledwie odczuwalnej egzystencji, jaką obaj prowadzili, jak szczury, jak bezdomni.

Mógł sobie przypomnieć, część wspomnień wróciła do niego jak nagły flesz w tłumie, wiedział już, co w Maliku wydawało mu się takie znajome.

Zobaczył, że dłoń trzymającą filiżankę drży, więc zabrał naczynie i położył je na blacie. Chciał ją wziąć, zrobić coś, żeby przestała drżeć, jednak im dłużej o tym myślał, tym trudniej było mu się do tego zabrać, i w konsekwencji oparł się o kolana, chcąc zająć czymś ręce.

\- Chcę móc zapomnieć o tym, co się stało - powiedział, Malik spuszczając wzrok, tracąc całą dotychczas zbudowaną dumę - Tak jak ty.

Altaïr poczuł, że mógłby go uderzyć, teraz całkowicie trzeźwo i z prawdziwą premedytacją, celując wyłącznie w jego obrośniętą szczeciną szczękę.

\- To jest jedyna rzecz, jaką pamiętam. Nie mogłem się jej pozbyć, choćbym nie wiem, jak próbował.

Nie silił się na wygórowaną odpowiedź, chciał tylko dać mu coś do zrozumienia.

\- Nie wiem, jaką karę miałbym ponieść, żeby odpokutować wszystko, co się przeze mnie stało; nie wiem, czy przypadkiem specjalnie nie unikałeś mnie przez te dwa lata-

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mieszkamy w tym samym mieście.

\- Cicho. Nawet jeżeli wyrzucisz mnie za drzwi będę przychodził dzień za dniem, żeby w końcu ci jakoś pomóc. Żeby się zrekompensować.

Malik popatrzył na niego badawczym wzrokiem. Jak na dłoni, albo jak na papierze było widać, że powróciły jego wyrzuty sumienia, które kiedyś zagłuszał pychą.

\- Alatïr...

\- Hm?

Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, jego niedoszły oprawca cofnął się o kilka cali, nawet nieświadomie.

\- Czy ty naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? Nic z tego, co się stało potem?

Altaïr pokręcił głową, nie mogąc wykrzesać z siebie słowa, widząc wyraźne wahanie w ciemnych oczach wpatrzonych w niego - zaglądających, miał wrażenie, poza jego pamięć.  
Serce skoczyło mu do gardła i zablokowało krtań, nie pozwalając na wydobycie się choćby dźwięku.  
Czy mógł o czymś zapomnieć?

 _[Malik może zwietrzył swoją szansę. Może uda mu się uciec, a on jutro straci wszystko, co się działo tego poranka, lub mógł dać mu nową szansę, świeży start._

 _Jak wtedy, jeszcze przed tym, jak razem przylecieli do Ameryki.]_

Altaïr zobaczył, jak oczy zamykają się przy wzdychnięciu, jakby ich właściciel został zmuszony do ostateczności.  
Jednak gdy wyprostował się, poczuł jak pewna dłoń przesuwa się wzdłuż jego pleców, aż do karku, pod ciemną linią krótkich włosów, dreszcz przeszył jego plecy, a w pamięci coś rozbłysło. Malik zaśmiał się szorstko, widząc konsternację malującą się na jego twarzy i jego oczach, po czym już bez skrępowania przysunął go do siebie i ustami objął jego wargi, oblewając je w tak samo dziwnie znajomym dotykiem.

Wszystkie jego mięśnie rozluźniły się za falą ciepła rozlewającą się w dół jego ciała, aż do samych stóp, zacisnął palce na szorstkiej wełnie pledu, który jakimś sposobem nadal go przykrywał. Malik wpierw tylko muskał ustami jego własne, delikatnie, jakby tylko chciał zaznaczyć swoją obecność – potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że należą do niego i zagarnął je całe, oddychając głęboko. Altaïr miał niejasne wrażenie, że od zapaści chronią go tylko obejmujące go ręce Malika. Sam bez wahania oddał pocałunek, delektując się każdą sekundą, które średnio trwały po dziesięć lat.

Każdą _odzyskaną_ sekundą.

Gdy odsunął się od niego, biorąc szybki wdech, Altaïr poczuł, że jego dłonie pchają go w dół, pod niego, legł twardo na szaro-zielonym sztruksie. Serce biło mu szybciej niż rozpędzony Maglev, kac zdawał się uprzejmie wyjść, aby zostawić ich samych dla siebie – nie istniał już on, tylko płomieniste spojrzenie oczu ciemnych niczym nocne syryjskie niebo...

Które nagle zwróciło się w inną stronę.

Napięcie, które czuł u dołu pleców zelżało, jakby nagle wszystkie siły opuściły go bezpowrotnie.

\- Nie chcę twojej litości.

Słowa Malika przeszyły mu serce, lecz zanim zdążył wziąć wdech, aby temu zaprzeczyć on zatkał mu usta dłonią, tłumiąc jego protest.

\- Ale chcę, żebyś naprawił to, co tak sromotnie spieprzyłeś.

Nie będąc w stanie udzielić innej odpowiedzi, pokiwał głową.

W tym momencie Malik, niewzruszony Malik, twardy niczym skała, niczym marmur zaczerwienił się okrutnie, a Altaïr poczuł, że jego serce znów przyśpieszyło-

\- Mogę ci pomóc odzyskać pamięć, ja... - wycedził, jakby zbierając siły do ostatecznego kroku – Al, chcę żebyś ze mną zamieszkał!

-i na ułamek sekundy stanęło bez ruchu, oszołomione. Spojrzał w pełne oczekiwania oczy Malika, jak w lustro, gdy ten zabrał dłoń. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Myślę, że nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał.

\- Ty gnoju!

Zaśmiali się obaj, gdy wtulił twarz w pierś Malika i odetchnął.  
Żadne słowo nie zapłonęło już w tej upojnej ciszy, która zawładnęła pokojem, bladej, upojnej ciszy, pełnej oddechów ludzi zapomnianych i odnalezionych – równych oddechów, w pewien sposób zsynchronizowanych, cichych, wspominanych przez lata.

Za oknem słońce górowało w przestworzach.


End file.
